Over the Hills
by Sam1
Summary: A snowy trip to Grandma and Gramps' house. WARNING: Criminally Charmed says that diabetics should stay away...extreme fluff factor.


**Disclaimer: Hmm, let me check…nope, I still don't own 'em.**

**Over the Hills**

"'OVER THE HILLS'…SCOTTY, OVER THE HILLS, YA GOTS TO GO OVER THE HILLS!" Four-year-old, Gordon Tracy and three-year-old, Alan Tracy gripped the sides of the sled that their oldest brother, Scott, was pulling. Just behind them, John was pulling Virgil on another sled. The snow was just deep enough to slow down both boys who'd been elected sled pullers.

"I'm not going over any hills, Gordy," Scott panted. His words were muffled by the scarf that was wrapped around his lower face. All five brothers were wearing down jackets, ski pants, boots, gloves, knit hats pulled down over their ears, and scarves that were wrapped around their small faces. Only their parents and grandparents would be able to identify who was who since only their eyes were showing.

"YA GOTS TO GO OVER THE HILLS. THE SONG SAYS YA HAVE TO!" Gordon's words carried over the snow-covered field between their house and their grandparent's house. "IT'S 'OVER THE HILLS AND THROUGH THE WOODS TO GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE WE GO'. NOT OVER THE DUMB OL' FLAT SNOWY PLACES."

Taking a deep breath, Scott couldn't argue the younger boy's logic. And much to John's annoyance because he would have to follow, Scott dragged the sled up over a small rise and then tracked just inside the wooded area and out again before continuing his way to their grandparent's home. John followed before Virgil could say anything.

Alan joined in with Gordon's singing much to the amusement of Jeff and Lucy. They had been following in a much straighter path to the elder Tracy's home.

"Those boys really need to learn the words for the entire song and not just the parts that they enjoy torturing Scott and John with," Lucy said, laughing. "Look how content Virgil is. He just sits there and takes in everything around him with that sweet, innocent grin on his face."

"He looks a lot like you, Honey," Jeff said, holding her gloved hand. "All of our boys have some piece of you in their personality or looks that will forever remind me of you." Laughing, she leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. Shaping it, she grinned mischievously at her taller husband. "Don't even think about…"

_**SPLAT!**_ The snowball found its mark and Jeff was momentarily blinded. Running away from him, Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter. Their sons had heard them and stopped, turning back to see what their parents were up to.

Suddenly, Lucy was lifted off the ground. "Going somewhere, Honey?" Jeff's deep voice said right next to her ear. "I think I warned you."

"No, actually you didn't," she laughed. "All you said was "don't even think about…" You never finished what I shouldn't think about."

Carrying her to a deep patch of snow, he let himself fall back with her in his arms before rolling over and pushing her further in the snow. Careful not to step on her, he stood up, grinning down at her. Her blue eyes twinkled up at him as her smile radiated love and happiness. "Ooo, I get to make snow angels." His laughter burst from deep within him at her ability to find the most happiness in the simplest of things. Neither of them noticed their five sons running and/or stumbling their way back to them until the boys were lying in the snow around Lucy. Each boy following her lead and making their own snow angel.

"I guess if you can't beat them, join them," Jeff said, dropping down next to Alan so that he could make his own snow angel. The seven of them lay in the snow for a few minutes making his or her own snow angel. Sitting up, Jeff looked around at his family and smiled. "When you get up, boys, be careful so that you don't mess up your angel." Following his own words, Jeff carefully stood up and stepped away from his angel. One by one the boys and Lucy followed suit.

"I hereby name this area as the Tracy Snow Angel space," Lucy declared.

"Me and you are angels, Allie," Gordon said. "So's the next time Scotty says we're little monsters, we can tell him 'Nuh-uh, we're angels'."

"Well, my little angels, your grandparents are waiting for us so that we can have a family dinner," Lucy reminded them.

"C'mon, guys, Johnny and I will finish pulling the sleds to Gramps' house," Scott said, urging his younger brothers to move out.

Gordon and Allie followed behind their big brothers, using their tracks to move along faster. "OVER THE HILLS AND THROUGH THE WOODS TO GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE WE GO. SCOTTY AND JOHNNY KNOW WHICH WAY TO PULL THE SLED. THROUGH THE WHITE AND DRIFTED SNOW."

**A/N: Don't really know where this story came from but Gordon with his loud four-year-old voice wouldn't stop singing it. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season.-sam1**


End file.
